


Stupid Stupid

by mogar



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, and its dumb, idk its based on the song stupid stupid, it was kind of a gift for a friend, leave me alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogar/pseuds/mogar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Gavin!” Michael shouted from inside his car as he pulled up in front of the house, the lanky Brit shivering out front of the door, trying his best to shield himself from the rain, but failing miserably. His arms were crossed over his chest as he held his arms in his hands.<br/>“The fuck are you doing?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Stupid

“Gavin!” Michael shouted from inside his car as he pulled up in front of the house, the lanky Brit shivering out front of the door, trying his best to shield himself from the rain, but failing miserably. His arms were crossed over his chest as he held his arms in his hands.

“The _fuck_ are you doing?”

Michael’s yelling caught Gavin’s attention, his eyes averting to Michael and waving gratefully as he came up the driveway that was littered with puddles. A grin was wide on Gavin’s face, but his relatively short hair was still completely saturated, dripping sadly down his face, and the clothes on his back were stuck like glue.

“Hi Michael!” he responded as Michael halted the car, jumping out and pulling up his hood to avoid the bucketing downpour. He trudged through the mud and water that had pooled around the house, running straight to his boyfriend who was waiting at the door like a puppy.

A soaking wet puppy.

“What are you doing?!” Michael repeated, ripping off his hoodie and hastily draped it over the other man’s shoulders and keeping his hands in place, giving him a disapproving look, laced with faint concern. His hair almost immediately matted to his forehead as the rain poured down over him, his curls now flattened into a straight, drenched mop of hair. He huffed, and wiped his soaking fringe to the side so he could see clearly.

“Well?”

“I forgot the spare keys when I went for a walk,” Gavin giggled, shrugging his shoulders innocently. When Michael went out for work that day, Gavin stayed home, and Michael made him promise that he wouldn’t leave the house; particularly for this exact reason. The spare keys, although conveniently placed on the coffee table whenever needed, seemed to be invisible to the Brit, as whenever he went out without the usual set of keys they would be left stranded on the table, untouched for what had probably been forever. No matter how many times Michael had tried to get their presence to burn into Gavin’s brain, it still wouldn’t get through, which was clearly inconvenient for both the lads.

“Oh my god, this is why I try to get you to stay in,” Michael sighed, whipping keys out from his pocket and heading straight for the door. Gavin just scoffed, giving Michael a sharp roll of his eyes as he wrapped the hoodie around him even more.

“You’re so stupid.”

Michael shoved open the door and let it crash into the wall, guiding Gavin in by pulling on his freezing cold hands.

“But that’s okay,” he continued, pressing a soft kiss to the other’s forehead, “I love you anyway. Let’s get you dry, you’re absolutely fuckin’ drenched, dude.”


End file.
